Maeryn's clearing
by red rose wolf
Summary: Please r&r. i did have this up before but i messed up on chapters if you all are wondering. :D
1. ch 1

She was walking. Maeryn taking her usual walk through the woods to get away, away from the noise of the city and of people. "Those stupid sheep like people." she thought. "Why must i deal with them all? All they do is torment me so? there's really no point in living near them." After walking for a few minutes she came to a clearing. Her clearing. Maeryn usually came here to meditate, and get rid of the junk of the city and thoughts that weren't needed. But there was someone there. She stoped suddenly surprised. He turned around and looked at Maeryn. "Who are you?" this intruder asked. " What's it to ya? This is my place, not yours. What are you doing here?" Maeryn replied. " I just moved here and was walking and got lost, came her and sat down to retrace my steps. That's all. I'm Chris." He said as he stuck his hand out to be shook. Maeryn looked at his hand like it was a foreign object. Something deadly. Instead of listening to her voice that was screaming don't go near him, she shook his hand. There was a jolt, like lighting had just struck her. "OW!" she yelled. " what's the matter?" Chris asked innocently. "nothing, nothing at all." Maeryn said lookingk quizzically at her hand. "nothing" " well uhhh... i guess i'd better find my way back. See ya around sometime. " " if you give me a few minutes to think then i'll take you back to the main road. " Maeryn told Chris. "really??'' he asked. " sure no problem"  
  
While maeryn meditated Chris kept looking at her like an alien. He'd never seen such a thing done. Where he was from, if you wanted to get away you just couldn't. You had to deal with everyone and all the stress. There were only two ways out of it. Leave or kill yourself. Chris was curious about this meditation thing and whether it worked or not. "can you show me how to do that? " he asked maeryn. "ummm... you've never done it before?" she asked him. "no, never heard of whatever you're doing. " "sit down here and close your eyes. Just think of someplace quiet. No people to bother you. no stress. just let that take over. let the silence inside take over. Breathe in and out slowly and let the silence come over you." They did this for quite some time. When Maeryn came out of her trance she looked around and it was dusk. She noticed chris asleep beside her. She gently shook him and said "lets go". It took them a good hour to get back to the main road and by that time it was almost dark. Maeryn asked chris if he needed his parents to come pick him up or if he could walk home. He told her he would do just fine walking home. "ok, nice to meet you" Maeryn said to him " you too. wanna meet again tomorrow?" " ummm sure. see ya."  
  
As maeryn walked in the door to her victorian style house, she heard her parents shouting at one another again. "wonderful" she thought, " i need this like i need a bullet in my head". " Why must you fight all the time??!!" She screamed at her parents. Her mom, slim, tall beautiful blond with deep blue eyes, looked at her, "excuse me? Are you yelling at me you ungratful child?" She said with a slap across the mouth to maeryn. " yea i'm yelling at you, i'm sick and tired of you and dad fighting all the time. everytime i walk in the house anymore it's you two screaming." she replied while rubbing her cheek. " go to your room" Her dad told her, with that tone of voice that said if you dont' you'll regret it. his hard blue eyes stared back at her, challenging her to snap back. "fine." she said " i'll go"  
  
As she walked up the stairs to her room she heard, " you son of a bitch *smack* you never..." before her mother could finish the sentence she had slammed her bedroom door.  
  
" i'm so sick of them fighting. i just can't take it anymore. sometimes i wish they would divorce, no i do wish. met someone today. don't know where he came from or anything but he was in my clearing just sitting there watching the leaves blow in the wind. like there was nothing else in the world to do. found out his name is chris but know nothign else or care to. had to teach him how to meditate. idiot people. i can't stand them. all usless sheep. he wants to meet again tomorrow. why i wouldn't know. ahh better go sneak down to the kitchen and eat. doubt i'll sneak by them. "  
  
As maeryn walked down the stairs slowly she heard crying. "the eye of the storm" she thought, "in a few more minutes it'll be worse" She walked in the kitchen only to find her father standing with his back to her staring out the window over the sink. She thought better than to utter a word so she walked to the refridgerator and opened the door, pulled out a cup of yogurt and walked over to the counter to get out a spoon. As she did her father turned around with a knife in his hand shreiking " What the hell do you want whore?" " i-i-i'm j-j-just get geting something t-to eat." Maeryn stuttered back. " Get the fuck out of my kitchen or else. " he threatened with the knife close to her neck. " y-y-yes sir."  
  
She ran outof the kitchen only with the cup of yogurt and no spoon. Went back up to her room and cried. 


	2. ch 2

The next morning when she awoke it was 7:25. Five minutes before the bus was to get there to take her to school. "shit not again" she mumbled. She crawled out of bed and quickly got dress and brushed her teeth and combed out her long black hair. Grabbed her backpack and ran to the end of her driveway. On the way out of the house she yelled "i'm going to school and get away from you!" although she knew her parents were at work. As the bus pulled up she thought " where would i rather be, here or school? i'll take the clearing. " She walked onto the bus and waited for the laughter to reside. But heard only silence. "Sit here." Kevin said to Maeryn. She looked at him like he was insane "what?" "sit here. don't ask just sit." So she sat without questioning kevins' request. She kept looking at him throughout the bus ride wondering what's the matter with him. " I heard about yesterday." " w-what about it?" Maeryn asked. " That Chris guy, who is he? fucked up kid" " i dont' know or care. Where did you hear?" " he's riding." "damn it. " "before you got on all he was talking about was some girl with long black hair that's amazing and he went on and on. wouldnt' shutup." " wonderful. i'm so overjoyed kevin" maeryn replied sarcastically. " So, did you finish the algebra homework? wait no let me guess, no?" " oh shutup you know i always do my homework." " did the world just end? when do you ever do your homework at home?" " haha, didnt' have enough time last night. take a guess why." " parents fighting again?" "yup" Kevin was one of Maeryn's few friends and oneof the few people who knew her parents fought. They met in algebra that year and loved talking to each other. Rode the bus together as they found out the first day. He knew of her problems at school. How the other kids ridiculed her. Most of them didn't even speak to him since he was a shy quiet type, until you got to know him. Their main difference was that he did fit in a group. Punks they were called for the music they listened to and the way they dress. Maeryn was just there. The punks considered her one of them though. She considered herself a nothing. Nobody. Maeryn was happy with that. Her point on popularity was that is wasnt' important during school. Where the hell was it going to get you after high school? Yeah you might be the prettiest girl or the biggest jock right now, but afterwards when the muscle's dissapear and the gut hangs out, or when wrinkles show up in her pretty little face. Where's the popularity then? It's left, no more. It can't get you anywhere. So why bother with it? Maeryn and Kevin sat in silence the rest of the way to school. When they reached the school, Maeryn asked Kevin if he felt any weird feelings when around Chris. He said he thought there was something weird about him but just that he was messed up prolly. Maeryn walked to her first class. Chris caught up with her in the hallway. "hey! how are ya?" He asked her " fine." she said emotionless. " Well umm... wanna met up later today? maybe?" " i'll have homework. " she replied knowing she wouldn't. " ok, i'll talk to you later i guess." He said walking off. As maeryn walked into her algebra class she heard laughter. " there it is once again. natural order is back in balance" she thought to herself. "heard you finally got a boyfriend." said some upperclassmen. " shutup little prick won't stop bugging me. " she retorted. She took her usuall seat behind kevin and opened up her book to finish yesterday's problems before class started. " I knew you didnt' do your homework." kevin said turning around to her. " yea yea yea. i couldn't" " did they get into yelling really bad last night or just mild?" " in between, only got a slap on the face for saying i'm sick of their fighting but it was pretty mild." She told him, not mentioning her dad's little fit afterwards. "you ok?" " yea, that's not the worst i've gotten. i'm good kevin don't worry." " i will though. it's got to be hard to have them fighting like that all the time." " you grow used to the screaming. it's no big deal. i'm sure all families fight once in awhile at least." "Ok class get out last nights homework. And let me take a guess who hasn't done theirs, Maeryn, Malcolm, and bart? I dont' know why i bother with you three sometimes." Mr. Worth said. Bart was the class goof off. never paid attention or did his homework. It was amazing he was even passing. Malcolm was a friend of Maeryn's and Kevin's. He usually didnt' do his homework, did sometimes when he felt like it. But unlike Bart he paid attention. " Umm Mr. Worth?" Malcolm weakly said. " what now?" He retorted " Maybe if you'd oh i dont' know give us a little bit less homework those of us that are busy or something could finish it. just an idea." " ok then, would you also like to teach the class while you're thinking of ideas?" Mr. Worth said. " I was kidding nevermind." Malcolm said, defeated. "I tried" he mouthed to Maeryn. Malcolm also knew of Maeryn's "busy" homelife. He used to know exactly just that life style. His parents fought constantly. Left him out, and when they brought him out of the dark they yelled and fought even more. His mom finally left. She was sick of all the fighting. Left one note saying how much she loved Malcolm and was sorry for the trouble, and things would be better, blah blah blah. He once knew of that life and sypathized with Maeryn. You could see remains of that life in his deep brown eyes. Malcolm usually rebelled against his dad and dyed his hair a deep purple. His face usually went unshaven for days at a time. So there was usually this pale, dark circled brisly looking punk staring back at you. It surprised a lot of people that Malcolm and Kevin were best friends. Kevin never went without shaving unless his band played late taht night before or such. A little shorter than Maeryn who was 5'7. Cute kid, but shy. Until you got to know him. The quiet ones usually are the ones who once you get to know them, dont' shutup. Blond hair that he usually kept shaggy and when he got it cut it was spiked for a few weeks after. Beautiful blue eyes that glowed when he got excited or nervouse. Kevin usually was the one listening to Maeryn. He found out quickly that she liked to talk. She could talk and talk until the day and night went by. After algebra, Maeryn ran out of the classroom to catch up with her friend Adrienne. " You look a little tired. " Adrienne commented as she saw Maeryn come out. " you're begining to get dark circles again." " i know i know. they were fighting again. A few of us got yelled at for not having our homework done. Well if he'd stop giving out so m uch maybe i'd be able do finish it all. Malcolm suggested less homework to Worth but only got yelled at. That was sweet of him to try though." " he prolly likes you ya know. Always smiling when you say something to him or go near him. Trying to help you get less homework in that class, little things like that." " Adrienne!! how many times do i have to tell you, guys just dont' like me. I'm to quiet at first then they get to know me and relieze i'm only friend material. Nothing more. " " inferiority complexe setting in again!!" Adriene said. " Yea so? i knwo who and what i'm capable of at least. I'm heading to lunch. starving after falling asleep in there." "see ya!' " talk to you after school!" Maeryn hollard going down the hallway. As Maeryn walked down to the lunch room with her head bowed down to keep from seeing the glances and hearing the ridicules, she thought about what Adrienne said about Malcolm. Could it be true, that Malcolm liked Maeryn? She just coulnd't believe that. There had never been a guy that had a crush on her that she knew of. They always just teased her. Sometimes when she was upset she'd think that all the guys who teased her really did like her. Just didnt' know how to show that they liked her. But reality would set in and she'd relieze that they hated her. She walked into the lunchroom to find that her friend Jamie wasn't there. "damn it just my luck" she thought sullenly to herself. Instead of eating she went to the library to write. " I wish school was over with. That i was out on my own and becoming rich and famouse. that would be great if i was a famouse actress after high school and come back at the reunion. everyone would be so jelouse and wish they'd been my friend instead of my enemy." As she wrote taht last line the bell rang for her to go to her next class. Her dreams of being an actress were real. She was in all the school plays, even down at the theater in the town she was in all the plays. Although most of the kids at her school didnt' like her they thought she was a great actress. That's why the girls hated her. The guys hated her because she was still a virgin and would remain one until she got married. Several of the guys had tried in the past to do somethign with her but she always refused them. Which made them look bad so they teased and tormented her for it. "great" she mumbled as she saw chris running up to her. " Hey!" he said in that annoying cheery voice of his. " what do you want?" Maeryn responded. " Just to talk. did you knwo this school is so big? i've never been at a big school like this!" he said " yea just so amazing" she said sarcastically. " i get the point. you dont' want me around. i thought i'd help you but i can see you dont' want it. " "what the hell do you mean by help? i dont' need help from you or anyone else." " you're alone, you need friends i thought i'd help you and be your friend." " i have friends, none of them are you so just deal with it." She said walking away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- " Hey man what's wrong?" Bret asked chris. " you look upset." " Maeryn hates me. She's so pretty but hates me." chris replied. " Man she hates everyone and she's so damn prude." "i dont' care about her being prude. i can deal with that. It's just i feel something when i'm near her or thinking of her." " we all have at one point my man. Just give her up. She's not worth it really." replied the jock. " i think about all of my friends, including me, have gone out with her and found out she's extremely prude. oh she'll make out with you and all but that's about it. " " but i want her. " " whatever man, just dont' get your hopes to high. she'll never go out with you. i think there's something going on between her and Malcolm anyways." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ 


	3. ch 3

Maeryn was at home listening to her parents argue once again. She had been reading the same paragraph in the book she was reading for the past ten minutes. She finally gave up reading it and threw the book on her bed and ran down the stairs and out the front door. After a few minutes of running she came to her clearing. There was Chris and Bret standing with their backs to her in the middle of her clearing. Maeryn made a little gasping noise and stood still in the dense woods waiting for them to leave.  
  
" I really really like her. I want her so badly. Why must she hate everyone?" Chris was saying. "man like i told you, she hates people. She does fit in with those punk kids but that's about it. She hates me and all my friends cuz of the way we tease her, damn bitch shouldn't of been so prude. Listen if you want to go with her. i'll help anyway i can, but not promising anything." " thanks so much. Dear god she's hot." " yea i know. If she would of gone just a bit further with me, maybe. oh well whatever man. anything i can do just ask." They walked back to Chris's house. Maeryn walked into her clearing with the relization that this was no longer just her place. other people would be coming here now. " great just great, that damn chris guy comes into this town and ruins my life, thank you oh so damn much" she thought, wanting to scream it outloud. Maeryn sat down and meditated for a fewminutes then got up and left seeing how it was getting close to being dark again. When she steped into her house it was silent. Not a single sound from her parents. " wow, they've stopped fighting for the night." she thought. She went intothe kitchen and got some leftover food from a couple nights before and warmed it up. As she was walking up to her room she saw her parents in the den on the couch together. That came as a surprise. Usually her dad was on the couch and her mom in bed. "whatever it's nice to hear silence" she though. When she got to her room she shut the door and got out her algebra book to finish two nights of homework. Nearly two hours later she finsihed and went to sleep with only half of her dinner eaten. She slept in once again. Woke up to Kevin throwing rocks at her second story bedroom floor. She opened the window and almost got hit by a rock. " HI!" kevin and malcolm said in unision. " hey guys. thanks for waking me up i guess." she yelled back at them smiling think what great friends. " no problem at all! happy to wake up a grouch! " kevin teased her. Maeryn picked up the rock he'd thrown at her and threw it down at him. "ouch!" yelled Malcolm "sorry, hit kevin with that will ya!? i'm goign to get dress be right down." Maeryn told Malcolm. As she closed her window she heard kevin yelling " no dont' hit me with that!!" she chuckled at she pulled out her jeans and t-shirt. She put her clothes on brushed her teeth and short light brown hair and grabbed her backpack. While walking down the stairs she saw her mom in the bedroom doorway. "just where are you going?" Maeryn's mother asked. " to school, where else?" she replied. " Dont' talk back to me you ungratful child!" she said while giving Maeryn a slap on the cheek. " i hate you i hope you know that" Maeryn yelled while running down the stairs and out the door. " ready for us to escort you to school?" kevin asked maeryn. "yea, lets' go." she replied. " hey maeryn what's that mark on her cheek from ? " Malcolm asked her " oh mom and i fought again this morning. it's nothing" " Maeryn, i see you nearly everyday with a new bruise or something wrong."Malcolm said. " yea i know, i'm clumsy most of the time though. please dont' worry i'm fine." Maeryn assured him. Malcolm and Kevin gave each other that knowing look that things weren't alright and Maeryn wasnt' that clumsy.They both knew that she streched and did yoga and meditated all the time. So she was more graceful than clumsy. They just wished there was something that they could do to help her. " i know that look guys. i'm fine, just tired and a little stressed." Maeryn told them. " yea we know." kevin said. They all reached the school in time for the first bell to ring. " great another day in algebra. can't wait" Malcolm said with only a bit of sarcasim. " yea, can't wait." Maeryn said in a tired voice. Malcolm, Kevin, and Maeryn walked into the algebra room together. " Glad to see you three made it to class. " Mr. Worth said to them sarcastically. " we're all so overjoyed at you're gracful entrances. Can't wait to see you're unfinshed homework again Maeryn and Malcolm. Now sit down!" They all sat down as commanded. Not daring to speak. Maeryn did finish her homework this time and was pleased with herself but whether she finished it or not meant nothing to Mr. Worth. Even Malcolm did his homework for once. " Everyone get out your homework from last night. " Mr. Worth told them. As they were grading the papers he noticed that Maeryn and Malcolm both did their homework. While he walked around the room he had a strange look on his face. Like the fact that those two did their homework was so amazing. " Well well, I see our class slack offs have done their homework. Finally decide this class isnt' a blow off class?" Mr. Worth asked them. They didn't respond. "WELL??!!" he yelled at them. " yes sir." Maeryn and Malcolm responded. After grading papers Mr. Worth made an announcement. " Class we have a new student. His name is Chris. Hopefully he's more willing to learn than you slack offs." He told them. As chris walked into the classroom he smiled at Maeryn. Thinking " she's mine, at least she will be." " oh great." Maeryn mumbled. " Is there a problem Maeryn?" Mr. Worth asked. " no, there's nothing wrong. Just umm.. my stomach. Yea." She replied. " Nice save" Malcolm mouthed to her. She smiled back at him. After class Maeryn caught up with Adrienne. " Hey what's up?" Maeryn asked. " nothing, hey look, Malcolm is still looking at you. I swear he likes you." Adrienne told her "will you give that up. No one likes me ok?" " I know he does, he wouldn't talk to you or look at you like he does if he didn't' like you." " oh give it up. I'm the biggest loser in the whole school." " well if Malcolm doesn't like you chris does." " that's nice, I'd rather have him dead then him like me. Dear god he's annoying. Always trying to talk to me, I really don't' like him. You know, the first day I met him, it was strange. I shook his hand and it was like an electrical shock throughout my body. Like he's from outerspace or something." " you cant' be serious. Outerspace??" Adrienne asked. " oh I don't know. But I do know he's strange and I don't' want anything to do with him." *ring " oh shit, gonna be late I'll talk to you later!" Adrienne yelled to Maeryn. 


End file.
